ultraman ginga victory next generation magi version
by Kemono no yari
Summary: diselamatkan oleh para ultra dan dimintai tolong untuk membantu mereka untuk melawan kegelapan yang mendatangi dunia lain. Koutaro menerima kekuatan para heisei ultra dalam bentuk ultra fusion bracelet dan pergi kedunia itu. sebuah petualang apa yang menunggunya? liat aja sendiri. ga suka jangan baca.
1. Chapter 1

DIS : i own noting here exp my own original character...

Warn : tulisan ga jelas, ga pake eyd, cerita jelek, susah dimengerti dll.

Ultra fusion...

...

...

Chapter 0 summary...

..

...

...

Seorag anak muda bernama koutaro meninggal dalam kecelakaan dan terjatuh kedalam jurang yang sangat dalam karena bermaksud menolong anak kecil yang hampir terjatuh disana. Seharusnya dia sudah mati karena itu, tapi sebuah keajaiban terjadi. Sebuah keajaiban yang tak pernah sedikitpun ia bayangkan dalam mimpinya sekalipun.

Dia diselamatkan dan dipanggil oleh para ultra utama heisei era dari tiga ke ginga. Dia diberikan kekuatan dalam bentuk ultra fusion brace spark oleh para ultra, dan juga sebuah kehidupan baru didunia yang berbeda. Dengan kekuatan dari para ultra dari tiga ke ginga ditangannya bagaimanakah dan kemanakah petualanganya ini akan membawanya...

...

AN: ini cuman fiksi. Cerita ga jelas yang masih dalam berbentuk summary. Bagus ga terserah, ane cuman menulis sesuai hati aja ga peduli yang lain. Mau dukung ya syukur, ga mau dukung ya sudah. Ane ga peduli. Yang penting hepi... ah ane buat 3 versi dunia disini. Pertama highschool dxd, kedua magi, ketiga fairy tail. Silahkan ikut pilih di prof ane untuk yang mane yang lebih diutamakan...

AN2 : untuk tambahan disini ane sedikit memodif ultra fusion bracelet jadi berfungsi seperti ginga spark juga. Putar slot, pilih ultra, tekan tombol/wajah ultraman ginga victory di ultra bracelet, spark doll muncul, scan dan berubah simple.

Dan khusus untuk ginga victory ane bikin sedikit unik dengan mengeser 90 derajat berlawanan jarum jam(ntar ada slot emas ginga victory), tekan tombol, ginga victory spark doll muncul, scan dan berubah jadi ultraman ginga victory. Dan sekian summary ama AN nya see ya...

Ah kalo ada yang mau adopsi ide ada make ide yang sama silahkan pm ane aja...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 akhir dan awal...

...

...

.

koutaro POV...

Namaku koutaro, satomi koutaro. Seorang remaja sekolah menengah atas(SMA) normal yang sangat suka membaca komik dan buku novel ringan fantasy. Aku tak memiliki banyak teman dan aku tak terlalu pernah mempermasalahkannya. Itu tidaklah terlalu penting, karena bagiku lebih baik memiliki 1 teman yang benar-benar bisa kupercayai daripada memiliki 100 teman palsu yang hanya saling kenal saja.

Dan karena itulah sampai sekarang aku masih menjadi seorang penyendiri dan dianggap sebagai kutu buku oleh banyak orang. Tapi biarlah mereka berkata apa, karena aku memiliki mimpi yang lebih besar. mimpi akan sebuah petualangan besar dan bertemu dengan berbagai orang yang hebat seperti dalam komik-komik dan novel yang sering kubaca.

Ya, itulah mimpiku.

Aku tahu itu terdengar konyol. Tapi itulah mimpiku dan aku tak malu karenanya. Tak ada salahnya bukan memiliki mimpi? Meski itu mimpi yang tergolong konyol. Aku takkan menyerah. Aku akan berusaha membuat mimpi itu menjadi kenyataan suatu hari nanti.

Pasti...

Atau setidaknya begitulah awalnya...

"Terima kasih anak muda. Sudah mau membantu nenek." Ujar ramah seorang nenek tua pendek yang ada disampingku.

"Tidak, ini bukan apa-apa kok nek." Ujarku sambil tersenyum ramah yang saat ini tengah membantu nenek ini dengan masalah barang yang dibawanya. Bukannya aku tak mau atau tak ikhlas membantu nenek tua yang membutuhkan pertolongan ini, tapi apa-apaan bawaannya ini.

Terlalu banyak hanya itu yang bisa aku ucapkan untuk mengambarkan barang bawaan nenek tua itu. Satu tas utamanya saja sudah setinggi badan orang dewasa (dan berat lagi) belum lagi yang lainnya yang memenuhi kedua tanganku ini.

Haa... ini sudah pasti aku bakal kena marah nanti ama sensei karena telat berkumpul untuk perjalanan lapangan kelas kami hari ini. Tapi yah sudahlah...

...

Skip time...

...

"Haaa..." desahku dengan lelah sambil mengeluarkan bawaan dari dalam bus. Seperti yang kuduga sebelumnya, sensei menghukumku karena membuat kami terlambat dari jadwal dengan menjadi pengurus bawaan.

Tapi yah sudahlah setidaknya aku masih bisa ikut perjalanan lapangan ini...

Tidak buruk bukan?

"Ng?" gumamku saat melihat seorang anak kecil yang bermain terlalu dekat dengan pagar pembatas tebing saat sedang membuka bagasi bus dan mengeluarkan koper-koper.

'Bermain ditempat berbahaya seperti itu, apa orang tuanya tak mengawasi?' batinku sambil mengambil koper lainnya dari dalam bis.

Mah, tapi itu bukanlah urusank-

Krak!

Tak sempat aku menyelesaikan apa yang ingin kukatakan. Pagar pembatas tebing itu benar-benar putus dan membuat anak yang tadi bergelantungan itu terperosok jatuh ke dalam jurang karenanya itu.

Dan entah apa yang merasukiku. Tahu-tahu aku sudah berlari kearah anak itu dan berusaha meraih tangannya secepat yang aku bisa.

Kuulurkan tanganku sejauh yang aku bisa untuk meraih tangan anak kecil itu...

'Sempatlah!' umpatku dalam hati sambil mengulurkan tanganku sejauhnya...

Grep!

Dan sempat.

Aku sempat dan berhasil meraih tangan anak itu meski benar-benar nyaris.

"Bocah, jangan dilepas!" teriakku memerintahkan anak itu yang tampaknya sudah mulai hampir menangis karena ketakutan dengan keadaannya sekarang.

Ingin aku menariknya keatas dan berkata "semua sudah baik-baik saja" tapi sayang aku tak bisa melakukannya. Karena aku sendiri sudah diambang batas. Dengan hanya bertumpu dengan tangan kiriku yang memegang salah satu tiang pagar untuk menahan berat kami berdua yang hampir jatuh. Aku berjuang hingga kebatasku.

Aku mendengar suara keributan dari sekitarku yang hanya berarti satuhal. Orang-orang mulai menyadari keadaan kami berdua dan mulai panik dan berkumpul untuk membantu.

Tapi sayangnya sepertinya mereka takkan sempat, jika dilihat dari tiang yang kupegang yang mulai gemetar dan mengeluarkan suara-suara aneh yang dimana aku mengerti betul apa artinya dari suara itu.

Waktu kami tak banyak...

Memikirkan berbagai cara dan memeras otakku untuk bisa keluar dari kondisi ini aku bertanding dengan waktu yang terus mengerogoti tiang yang kupegang ini.

Tak ada pilihan lain.

Batinku yang aku tak tahu kerasukan apa atau bagaimana bisa aku berpikir seperti itu.

Aku menarik bocah itu dengan seluruh tenagaku dan melemparnya keatas. Keatas ketempat aman dan membuat diriku sendiri terjatuh karenanya. Jatuh karena tiang peganganku tak kuat menahan beban dari aku yang menarik bocah itu yang akhirnya patah dan membuatku jatuh bebas kebawah jurang tebing setinggi 20/ 30 meter aku tak tahu pasti.

Haaa ah. Padahal aku masih ingin melakukan banyak hal...

Main game FF keluaran terbaru, menonton kelanjutan dan ending dari anime-anime yang kuikuti dan banyak lagi...

Ah, bagaimana dengan kelanjutan manga TLR yang kuikuti? Haaa aku ingin tahu.

Dan yang terpenting di atas semua itu adalah...

Aku tak bisa menemukan petualanganku yang sudah lama kumimpikan...

...

Apa aku benar-benar akan mati?

Menutup kedua mataku, aku yang terjun bebas tanpa sadar membentuk senyum tipis dibibirku yang entah kenapa terasa puas.

Aku akan mati loh, jadi kenapa aku puas?

Aku tak mengerti...

Tapi setidaknya anak itu kini sudah aman...

...

*gelap

...

Apa aku sudah mati?

Tanyaku dalam batin saat aku tak merasakan apapun diseluruh tubuhku ini.

Tak merasakan apapun termasuk rasa sakit...

Apa yang terjadi?

Kubuka mataku dengan perlahan yang disilaukan saat itu juga oleh cahaya yang sangat menyilaukan mata yang membuatku menutupi mataku dengan tanganku tanpa sadar.

"Kau sudah sadar anak muda?"

Suara? Aku mendengar suara yang sepertinya tengah berbicara kepadaku.

Apa ini dunia setelah kematian?

Batinku dengan penasaran. Dan setelah mataku mulai terbiasa dengan cahaya disekitarku ini aku mulai dapat melihat dengan lebih jelas tempat dimana sekarang aku berada.

Sebuah tempat yang jelas tak pernah bisa kubayangkan dalam hidupku ini...

Sebuah tempat putih bersih tanpa batas ruang yang tak bisa kujelaskan dengan kata-kata.

Dan yang terpenting didepanku saat ini...

Ya, didepanku saat ini berdiri 11 raksasa dengan gagah perkasa dengan berbagai motif merah atau biru atau kedua-duanya.

"Kau sudah sadar ya anak muda?" tanya kembali raksasa merah dengan kristal biru dikepalanya(see ultraman ginga) yang kujawab dengan anggukan kecil.

Aku yang masih belum bisa mencerna apa yang sebenarnya tengah terjadi didepanku ini yang sampai saat ini masih saja melongo seperti orang bodoh. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Bukankah tadi aku jatuh? Lalu kenapa aku bisa berada disini?

Tempat apa ini? Siapa para raksasa ini?

Setiap pertanyaan muncul satu persatu dikepalaku yang tak bisa kuungkapkan melalui mulutku ini yang masih sulit untuk bicara. Kepalaku terasa sakit dan aku hanya bisa melongo saja.

"Sepertinya dia tengah kebingungan." Ujar Raksasa dengan setengah bagian atas berwarna biru dan bawah merah dengan dua tanduk(see Ultraman Zero) yang maju mendekati raksasa dengan kristal dikepalanya yang ada didepanku.

Tentu saja! Siapa yang takkan bingung saat kau ada dihadapanmu ada raksasa dan ditempat yang tak kau kenali sama sekali!' teriakku dalam hati dengan sweatdrop.

"Tenang saja anak muda. Kami disini bukan untuk menyakitimu." Ujar raksasa merah lain(see mebius) yang maju mendekat dengan ramah. "Kami disini untuk membantu dan juga mengabulkan permintaanmu." Ujarnya dengan tenang dan bersahabat.

"Permintaan?"

"Ya, permintaanmu akan sebuah petualangan." Sambung raksasa merah dengan kristal dikepalanya.

"Itu..."

"Tapi sayangnya kami tak bisa memulangkanmu keduniamu ataupun langsung memberimu petualangan itu." ujar raksasa merah itu dengan rasa kecewa.

"He?"

"Yang bisa kami lakukan hanyalah memberimu kekuatan dan mengirimmu ketempat dimana kau mungkin bisa menemukan petualangan itu. Sisanya kau lakukan dengan kekuatanmu sendiri, satomi koutaro." Sambung raksasa merah bersahabat tadi yang membuatku semakin tak mengerti.

Tak bisa memulangkanu keduniaku? Memberiku kekuatan?

"Hoi hoi, tunggu sebentar." Potongku yang benar-benar bingung sekarang "Apa maksudmu aku tak bisa pulang keduniaku?" tanyaku dengan penasaran kenapa aku tak bisa pulang?

"Hm... aku sudah menduga kau akan menanyakan hal itu." Ujar raksasa merah dengan corak mata yang hampir sama dengan raksasa dua tanduk tadi(see ultraman max) "...Tapi itu cukup sulit untuk dijelaskan. Sederhananya didunia tempat kau berasal, kau sudahlah mati atau tak ada."

"He?" gumamku dengan tanda tanya.

Mati ? tak ada diduniaku? Apa maksudnya itu?

"Kau ingat apa yang terjadi terakhir kali pada dirimu?" tanya raksasa itu yang membuatku merenung sebentar mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi sebelumnya...

Ya! Benar aku jatuh dari jurang lalu...

Lalu apa?

"Sepertinya kau ingat." Ujar raksasa merah itu memotong lamunanku. "Kau memang jatuh dari jurang dan seharusnya sudah mati. Tapi kami para ultra menyelamatkanmu dengan cara memindahkan tubuhmu secara paksa kedimensi ini agar kau bisa selamat." Ujarnya dengan tenang yang kusimak dengan seksama.

"Namun, karena kami memindahkanmu secara paksa. Kami tak bisa mengubah takdirmu diduniamu itu sehingga mustahil untukmu bisa pulang." Tambahnya dengan perasaan kecewa.

Begitu ya...

"Dan karena itulah saat ini kami hanya bisa memindahkanmu kedunia lain untukmu hidup." Finish raksasa merah itu yang kumengerti garis besarnya.

Aku seharusnya mati diduniaku. Tapi mereka menyelamatkanku namun dengan bayaran aku tak bisa kembali keduniaku lagi. Dan untuk mengantinya mereka bermaksud mengirimku kedunia lain untuk bisa melanjutkan hidup.

Tapi ada satuhal yang tak bisa kumengerti...

"Kenapa aku?" tanyaku dengan penasaran.

Kenapa diriku?

Apa alasannya?

Seakan tersenyum raksasa merah dengan kristal yang tadi berlutut didepanku berdiri dan melihat kearahku dengan tatapan ramah seperti seorang ayah.

"Kau menginginkan sebuah petualangan bukan?" tanya raksasa itu yang membuatku sedikit membelalakan mataku.

Bagaimana dia bisa tahu?

"Aku bisa merasakan perasaanmu yang kuat untuk meraih mimpimu itu. Meskipun kau sering mengeluh dan memberontak, kau selalu melakukan hal yang kau anggap benar terlebih dahulu. Tak peduli sesulit dan seberbahaya apapun itu kan?" tanya raksasa itu yang sebenarnya bukanlah sebuah pertanyaan untukku melainkan penyataan/deskripsi tentangku.

"Karena itulah kami memilihmu. Didunia yang kelak akan kau datangi mungkin akan ada kekuatan gelap yang merambat ke dunia itu dan kami ingin mencegahnya. Dan kami yakin kau adalah orang yang tepat untuk bisa mencegahnya, satomi koutaro. Dengan kekuatan hatimu yang tak tergoyahkan itu, harapan akan muncul dan kami yakin kau bisa mengunakan kekuatan kami dengan seharusnya didunia sana." Ujarnya yang terdengar seperti orang bijak.

"Kau layak mendapatkannya. Petualangan yang sudah lama kau impikan dan juga kekuatan kami." Tambah raksasa merah itu.

"..." aku tak bisa menjawab aku masih merenung akan semua perkataaan raksasa itu.

"Jadi apa jawabanmu satomi koutaro? Apa kau akan membantu kami?" tanyanya sambil mengulurkan tangannya yang besar kearahku.

...

Aku tak bisa pulang ya?

Gumamku dalam hati dengan kecewa. Apa ibu dan ayah akan bersedih? Apa teman-temanku akan sedih? Ah, aku tak punya teman.

Haaa... tapi jika memang aku tak bisa kembali dan hanya bisa melangkah maju. Tak masalah, aku akan maju terus dan tak menyesalinya sedikitpun.

Batinku yang sudah membulatkan tekad.

Didepan sana ada petualang yang menunggu kutemukan bukan?

Berdiri, aku berdiri dan mengulurkan tangan kananku kearah raksasa merah dengan cristal dikepalanya itu dan berkata dengan senyum lebar diwajahku.

"Tentu!"

...

Atau setidaknya begitu jawabku sebelum...

"AAAHHHHHHH!"

Ya, sebelum aku dijatuhkan dengan bebas dari ketinggian udara menuju padang pasir yang panas dibawahnya. Pasir yang menyelamatkan nyawaku sebelum mati konyol saat pertama kali tiba didunia baru ini. ==

"Fuuuaaahhh!" teriakku saat keluar dari pasir dan memuntahkan pasir yang masuk kemulutku. Sungguh bukanlah pengalaman yang bagus jatuh dari ketinggian seperti itu meskipun dibawahku ada pasir yang lembut.

"Tidak bisakah mereka mengirimku dengan cara lebih lembut?" gumamku seorang diri sebelum beranjak berdiri dan melihat kesekelilingku.

Pasir...

Hanya ada pasir ,pohon palm dan matahari terik sepanjang mataku memandang.

Mungkinkah...

Mungkinkah aku terjatuh ditengah padang pasir?

Kau bercanda bukan? tanpa bekal atau kompas? Terdampar ditengah gurun?

"SIIAAAALLLL!" teriakku dengan kesal sebelum terhenti oleh tawa kecil dari rombongan kereta kuda yang ada tak jauh yang mendengarnya.

Malu. Itulah yang kurasakan saat melihat beberapa dari rombongan itu tertawa kecil melihat tingkahku. Tapi tunggu...

Jika ada orang berarti pemukiman penduduk tak jauh dari sini bukan?

Ku menoleh kebelakangku dan mendapati kota ala arabia yang dikelilingi tembok tepat dibelakangku yang membuatku sweatdrop dan pucat karena malu.

Aku berteriak kesal karena berpikir aku ada terdampar ditengah gurun dan jauh dari pemukiman penduduk yang dimana sebenarnya dia ada tepat dibelakangku sendiri.

Dan sangatlah dekat dan jelas yang membuatku jadi malu sendiri...

Berusaha menutupi wajahku yang memerah karena malu aku menaikan hoodieku dan berjalan perlahan memasuki kota yang ada dibelakangku itu. Berjalan dengan sebuah jam berwarna biru dengan wajah ultra ginga victory diatasnya...

Berjalan menuju takdir yang tak kutahu apa yang disimpannya untukku dimasa nanti...

...

End chapter...

...

Note : power ultra yang dimiliki koutaro :

1\. Ultraman Tiga

2\. Ultraman Dyna

3\. Ultraman Gaia

4\. Ultraman Cosmos

5\. Ultraman Nexus

6\. Ultraman Max

7\. Ultraman Mebius

8\. Ultraman Zero

9\. Ultraman Ginga

Device : ultra fusion brace (upgrade version)

Special power : barrier dengan UFB sebagai medianya.

Penampilan : hampir sama ama kujou dari strike the blood hanya saja warna rambutnya hitam.

End see you next chapter ^^ and jangan lupa review.


End file.
